toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
GKSB
The GKSB, an initialism for Gosudarstvennyy komissariat za svedeniyami i bezopasnosti (State Commissariat for Information and Security; Russian: Государственный комиссариат за сведениями и безопасности (Гксб)) is the main security and intelligence agency of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan. It was formed on the 12th December 1925 shortly after the formation of the USSRT as the Ministry of State Security, and is a separate entity under the State Council of Ministers. The GKSB acts as an internal security, intelligence, and secret police force. The GKSB is a military service, and like the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army and the Internal Troops, is governed by army laws and regulations. Its main functions are foreign intelligence, counterintelligence, operative-investigatory activities, guarding the State Border of the USSRT, guarding the leadership of the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan and the Tabi'atstani government, organisation and ensuring of government communications as well as combating provincial nationalism, dissent, and anti-USSRT activities. Mode of operation Methods The foreign intelligence directorate of the GKSB (i.e. the First Chief Directorate) operates both legal and illegal espionage residencies in target countries. Although legal residents have diplomatic immunity and are thus protected from prosecution, the GKSB places more value on illegal residents, as these are able to infiltrate their targets more easily. GKSB residencies follow a structure similar to that of the KGB; spies are split into agents, who are intelligence providers, and controllers, who are intelligence relayers. In suppressing internal dissent, since the 1970s the GKSB has turned towards paralysing dissidents from working against the state and communist party rather than arresting every single one. This has been done through a variety of methods, including abuse of psychology and Zersetzung techniques borrowed from the East German Stasi. Sending dissidents to psychiatric institutions serves to make dissidence seem like mental illness and discredit dissidents themselves, whilst Zersetzung induces personal crises in victims, causing them to be too distressed and therefore unable to act against the government. The GKSB has also been known to frame activists for regular criminal acts, using this as a pretext to imprison them and also discrediting them. Personnel and recruitment The main educational institute of the GKSB is the Higher Intelligence School, apart from which there are believed to be at least seven other GKSB colleges. The basic curriculum lasts between two to three years and is very sophisticated, including studies in political and economic studies, intelligence tradecraft, languages, and Western culture and etiquette. In 1959, the GKSB built a fake town designed to replicate the look of an average American suburb to fully immerse recruits in American culture and to teach them how to blend in. Retired deep cover agents were also brought in to pose as Americans, and highly skilled linguists helped them perfect their accents. The diner in the town only served American foods such as burgers, fries, chicken nuggets and sandwiches, helping to teach appropriate diner behaviour. Similarly, the grocery store was stocked with American products. It is widely believed that more of these replica towns were built and that they have since been updated to comply with modern trends. Although estimates vary, it is thought that the GKSB has a total of around 480,000 agents, resulting in a ratio of roughly one agent for every 2,700 Tabi'atstani citizens. However, the GKSB also has a large network of unofficial informants to aid its official employees in fighting opposition against the Tabi'atstani government and communist party, with it being estimated that there may be some 19,912,880 GKSB informers in Tabi'atstan. Informers are paid the equivalent of US$45-US$75 per month, and "veteran" informers can claim insurance compensation of up US$182,000 and a subsidy of US$15,000 if they encounter accidents in their jobs. Officers in Special Employment The Officers in Special Employment are full-time employees of the GKSB placed in positions of the state apparatus, institutions, enterprises, and other organisations primarily relevant to foreign intelligence or security. There are estimated to be over 18,300 OSEs. Regardless of whatever position they have been assigned as a cover, an OSE's employer is ultimately the GKSB, and they are paid an allowance according to their GKSB rank along with the wages of their cover rank. In any case, GKSB payment is almost always higher than that of whatever cover an OSE is assuming. OSEs recruits are subject to exceptionally high requirements, even for the GKSB. They must display absolute loyalty to the party, show expertise in their planned field of deployment, demonstrate high levels of physical and mental strength, and have strict discipline. If the economy of the USSRT fails or the political situation in the country changes drastically, the OSEs are tasked with directing the country's policies and maintaining control in any way possible. In the second half of 2000, after Yuri Pashenko announced his plans for reforms in Tabi'atstan, certain OSEs were activated to counteract him. His ideas about decentralising governance in Tabi'atstan were a nightmare for the GKSB as it would have made it harder for the organisation to exert its influence across the country's power structures. It has been theorised that the GKSB ordered its OSEs to deliberately inflame the situation, leading to the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, to engender a major crisis that would allow for the recentralisation of power structures. In the aftermath of the civil war, OSEs also worked to make the transition of power which led to the rise of Louis Chan smoother. Swallows and Ravens In the GKSB, female honeypots are known as swallows whilst male honeypots are known as ravens. After receiving basic training at the Higher Intelligence School, recruits are picked out on account of their attractiveness and communication abilities. They are then sent to one of several training camps replicating Western towns and are immersed in Western culture and taught to blend into Western society. Afterwards, they are sent to Volokhtoma House (sometimes known as the "House of Love") in Farnavazebad, a special training centre specifically for training swallows and ravens headed by a GKSB Colonel who is a former swallow. Honey potting is not a particularly efficient method, and it is estimate that less than 50% of attempts result in an incident, around 10% result in a compromise of targets, and only 1% result in the recruitment of an agent. In these operations, the GKSB is known to make use of the tourism industry, particularly hotels where important foreigners stay. Targets are told that some type of mix-up has occurred which has invalidated their room reservation, and are instead offered an upgrade to a special suite which is equipped with state of the art surveillance equipment. Afterwards, a raven or swallow is then arranged to meet the targeted individual. Infiltration Forging and censorship Film GKSB staff often use spring scissors to cut film due to the speed and accuracy that the scissors can cut the film. Spring scissors are also used by the GKSB to split film that has been spliced together, as well as to make annotations regarding the film being edited on plastic rulers during the editing process. History In August 1923, Leonid Ushakov announced the creation of the Executive Commission for Combating Counter-Revolution and Sabotage, the first iteration of what would become the GKSB, to root out "counter-revolutionary and reactionary remnants in society", and put it under the leadership of Jacek Domański. On the 12th December 1925, President Ushakov announced the reorganisation of the Executive Commission into the Ministry of State Security. On the 7th August 1955, President Lyudin had the Ministry of State Security reorganised as a new entity called the GKSB under the State Council of Ministers on parity with other Tabi'atstani ministries. In the STO/Tabi'atstani bloc The support of the GKSB was instrumental in the rise of current Tabi'atstani President Louis Chan. In the aftermath of the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, the GKSB leadership chose to keep the Tabi'atstani government in the dark regarding preparations for Chan's March on Qal'eh Manar, despite possessing full knowledge of events transpiring in Xiaoyuan province, Chan's base of operations. In the rest of the Toy Islands The GKSB is rumoured to have facilitated a meeting between Jauhdaerahn and Carronleran officials to coordinate strategy regarding the 2016 invasion of Ankinngoa after GKSB agents discovered that both countries harboured territorial ambitions over Ankinngoa. Suppressing internal dissent The GKSB is known for using white vans during raids, and as such its agents have earned the nickname "the men in the white vans". Notable operations Operation Paper Bag Operation Paper Bag was a joint GKSB-TRA deception operation to hinder NGL preparations for the SNA-NGL war. Organisation Leadership The GKSB is currently lead by Chairman Aleksei Nikolayevich Federov. Directorates GKSB directorates are closely modelled on those of the KGB in the former Soviet Union. *First Chief Directorate - Foreign Intelligence *Second Chief Directorate - Counter-intelligence/internal political control *Third Chief Directorate - Military counter-intelligence and armed forces political surveillance *Fourth Chief Directorate - Transportation security *Fifth Chief Directorate - Censorship and internal security against artistic, political, and religious dissension *Sixth Chief Directorate - Economic counter-intelligence, industrial security *Seventh Chief Directorate - Surveillance of Tabi'atstani nationals and foreigners *Eighth Chief Directorate - Monitors/manages national, foreign, and overseas communications, cryptologic equipment, and research and development *Ninth Chief Directorate - Guards and GKSB Protection Service *Tenth Chief Directorate - Security of government installations *Eleventh Chief Directorate - SIGINT and communications interception; operates the national and government telephone and telegraph systems *Border Guards Directorate - Responsible for the GKSB Border Troops *Operations and Technology Directorate - Research laboratories for recording devices, poisons and drugs, and other equipment Other units *GKSB Personnel Department *Secretariat of the GKSB *GKSB Technical Support Staff *GKSB Finance Department *GKSB Archives *GKSB Irregulars *Administration Department of the GKSB *GKSB CPT Committee *GKSB Spetsnaz Units **Alef Group **Owj Group **Xuanfeng Group **Regional Departments of Special Designation *QMK Guard Force *Higher Intelligence School Equipment Firearms *'Pistols' **PB suppressed semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **PSM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) *'Assault rifles' **AS Val suppressed assault rifle (Soviet Union) **SR-3 Vikhr assault rifle (Russia) *'Sniper rifles' **Lobaev SVL bolt-action sniper rifle (Russia) **Orsis T-5000 bolt-action sniper rifle (Russia) **SV-98 bolt-action sniper rifle (Russia) *'Grenade launchers' **GM-94 pump action grenade launcher (Russia) **RGS-50M grenade launcher (Soviet Union) Other equipment *"Escort" operational briefcase AK-74u attachment (Soviet Union) Vehicles Criticism and human rights abuses The GKSB is widely known to make use of torture to extract information. The most prevalent forms of torture used by the GKSB are the parilla (a method of electric shock torture), bastinado, and nail extractions. See also *Akson Category:Tabi'atstan Category:GKSB Category:Military of Tabi'atstan Category:Intelligence agency